Into the Shadows: Battle for Hell
|genre = Third-person open-world shooter?|modes = Single-player|media = Blu-ray Disc (PS3), DVD (XB360)}}'Into the Shadows: Battle for Hell '''is a 3D open-world game developed by NetherRealm Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It features 40 playable characters from different franchises, like ''Halloween, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Friday the 13th. It will be released during the Halloween 2013 season for Xbox 360 and PS3 in North America. Gameplay The selected character is controlled from a third-person perspective, in a three-dimesnsional environment. Each character has certain abilities and items that allows access to hidden areas (ex. Chucky can sneak quiet;y into smaller areas, unaccessible to larger characters like Jason Voorhees). When an enemy is killed, he/she will drop a Lament Shard, which is the equivalent of a token. Collecting 100 will grant the player an extra sequel (mocking many horror film's evolution into framchises). A HUD is displayed in the top-left, which features a character icon, the health bar, lives, Shards, and the Rage bar (which unleashes a "Brutality' (special move) when full). Clicking the B or circle button will access this move. The story mode is up to 2 players, which is featured in a split-screen format. The premise is standard platforming: find an item, reach a destination, rescue a hostage, or defeat a certain amount of enemy waves. Once the mission is cmpleted, the player(s) will receive a grade (A, B, C, D, E, or S) based on their performance (S being the highest, and E the lowest). Legacy Mode Legacy Mode serves as the story mode of the game. There are two features to the gameplay: Hellworld (town) and Destinations (stage). Hellworld allows players to roam freely, interacting with people and the environments, play side-missions, and accepting Destination missions. Destinations are the main missions of the game, which follows the events of the story and has players take on certain tasks. Reboot Mode Reboot Mode is the customizable portion of the game, which allows players to create new costumes for unlocked characters. They can choose patterns, add their own color scheme, and add logos and text. Characters *Freddy Krueger (alt. New Nightmare) *Jason Voorhees (alt. Uber) *Michael Myers (alt. Remake) *Leatherface (alt. Remake) *Chucky (alt. Scarred) *Pinhead (alt. Fangoria) *Ghostface (alt. Scarecrow) *Hannibal Lecter (alt. Red Dragon) *Norman Bates (alt. Mother) *Jack Torrance (alt. Black Turtleneck) *Leprechaun (alt. Gangsta) *Candyman (alt. Helen) *Herbert West (alt. Dr. Frankenstein) *Tallman (alt. Undertaker) *Xenomorph (alt. Predalien) *Predator (alt. Berserker) *Pennywise (alt. The Joker) *Andre Toulon (w/ Blade, Six Shooter, Pinhead, Jester, and Tunneler) (alt. PM2 (Toulon) and Retro (Puppets) (Dr. Death as Jester)) *Wolfman (alt. Remake)* *Dracula (alt. Modern Vampire)* *Count Orlok (alt. Modern Vampire)* *Creature from the Black Lagoon (alt. Crusher Zoainad)* *Alex DeLarge (alt. Masked) *Otis Driftwood (alt. Corpses)* *Pumpkinhead (alt. Bloodied Wings)* *Djinn (alt. Armored) *The Creeper (alt. Scarecrow) *Rawhead Rex (alt. Graphic Novella)* *Captain Spaulding (alt. Rejects) *Chop Top (alt. Hitchhiker)* *Ash Williams (alt. Evil Ash) *Jigsaw (alt. Pig)* *Mr. Hyde (alt. League of Extroadinary Gentlemen)* *Carrie White (alt. 2013) *Regan MacNeil (alt. Emily Rose) *Samara (alt. Human) *Kayako (alt. Toshio)* *Cherry Darling (alt. Alice (RE)) *Ellen Ripley (alt. Resurrection)* *Annie Wilkes (alt. Peyton Flanders)* * *-Unlock Non-playable characters Supporting Characters * Patrick Bateman * Donnie Darko * Stuntman Mike * Invisible Man * Dr. Frankenstein * Frankenstein's Monster * Philip Decker * Matt Cordell * Rumpelstiltskin * Capt. Rhodes * Mia * Horace Pinkey * Fats & Corky * Bosses * Gingerdead Man * John Doe * Lord of Darkness * Frank the Rabbit * Christine * Spike the Gremlin * Lord Summerisle * Henry Kane * Jaws * The Thing * Erik the Phantom * Buffalo Bill * Killjoy * The Demonic Toys (Baby Oopsie Daisy, Jack Attack, Grizzly Teddy, Divoletto & Mr. Static) * Jack Frost * Cheryl Williams * Severen * Victor Crowley Plot This section is in need of information. You can help action=edit}} by editing the page.Category:3D Games Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:Open-World Category:Open-world games Category:Open world video games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Netherrealm Studios Category:Warner Brothers Category:2013 video games Category:North America-only games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XB360 Category:XB360 games Category:X-Box 360 Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games